Vicissitude
by needlesandthread
Summary: Ichigo is living the perfect life- a job he is passionate about, a loving family, a beautiful home. But life has a way of taking you through changes, even if you aren't ready for change, but in the darkest of times there's always people who are there to help you heal. YAOI, lemons, AU, OOC Ichi/Renji and eventual Ichi/Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach or its characters.** _Hello all! I am delivering to you a fresh, new story. I want to tell you that this really is my baby; this story is born of my life experiences, my area of expertise - special education, and my life's passion to work with children who are cognitively and emotionally impaired. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. Also, I have a poll up that I'd love for all my readers to do involving helping me decide what will be my next project after this one, because I have so many plot bunnies bouncing around in my head and I really can't chose!_

Chapter 1

Ichigo carded his fingers through his thick orange hair, skewing the array of spikes that always stood up all over the place portraying a sexy, messy bedhead. His hand snaked out on autopilot and slender tan fingers wrapped around a well-worn travel mug full of lukewarm coffee, bringing the rim to his lips as he proceeded to gulp down what was his third cup of coffee in two hours. He didn't even taste it as his eyes scanned through the document on his screen, reading the IEP of his newest transfer. Absentmindedly, his teeth gnawed at his bottom lip, his scowl deepening as he read further and further down the document.

As usual, the goals were utter shit. They were blasé; copy and pasted from a goal bank on the internet type of goals that didn't seem to be grade level appropriate. He sighed and pulled a pen and a pad of post-it notes from his desk drawer and began jotting down all the assessments he could think of off the top of his head that he was going to have to give this kid so that he could best meet his academic needs. Tawny eyes flashed down to the clock in the corner of his computer; he had 20 more minutes before his class would be coming back from art class.

Suddenly, he remembered he had to print word work sheets and was navigating through his documents folder to find them as his cell phone vibrated in the pocket of his vest. He read the message that was simply "S.O.S". Quickly he pressed Control and P on his keyboard and entered a quantity, sending the request off to the printer down the hall. He closed his laptop cover and sprinted out of his room.

His black Converses squealed over severely faded gray and white checkboard styled vinyl tile that was chipped and cracked in some areas. The brown brick walls were covered by student work and colorful teacher bulletin boards in attempt to add some cheer and hide the dilapidated state the building was falling into. He turned the corner and snagged the handrail, hopping on and sliding down the flight of five stairs that led to the wing that was for reserved for lower elementary.

He skidded into a classroom, his eyes quickly assessing the situation. There was a small, wiry child in the reading area, screaming and wreaking havoc on the book shelves. Books were being torn off the shelves and thrown in fury to ground, tears streaming down the kid's face as he worked through his crisis phase. Ichigo moved toward the teacher, who was leading a math group at a semi-circle shaped table that was kept from wobbling with an old text book under one leg.

"What happened Asano?" Ichigo questioned quietly.

Asano almost always had the same expression on his face, unless he was trying to flirt with a girl. The usual small smile that always sat on the other man's lips was gone, replaced with a frozen mask of feigned nonchalance. All teachers knew you had to hold it together and never crack in front of the kids, and Ichigo knew Asano long enough to know he was holding back some major stress.

"He just blew up during silent reading. When I tried to talk to him about it, he became the little tornado of destruction over there."

"I'm on it," Ichigo said, making his way over to the furious child.

Keigo Asano was a good guy. In high school, he was always there to cheer Ichigo up and was sort of dramatic but good natured. Ichigo was surprised to find that he too wanted to become an educator and they even got accepted to the same college. Keigo went the route of general education and Ichigo took the special education program. Keigo went on to find a job in Seireitei whereas Ichigo was still in the school of his very first job in Hueco Mundo.

Hueco Mundo was a total 180 from Seireitei, especially this particular school, but Keigo did his best to bring nice things into his classroom that most of the students didn't get to experience much. His reading area had a host of brightly colored bins all labeled by genre and levels on shelves, containing many shiny new books that Ichigo had helped him write a grant for at the end of the last year. Keigo had lots of plump cushions and attempted to hide the ugly, stained brown carpet with a pleasant blue and green chevron area rug.

Said rug was now buried under just about every book Keigo owned in his classroom library. Ichigo tentatively approached the child, wary of being beamed in the head with a hard cover of Mr. Brown Can Moo, Can You? Ichigo was becoming very well acquainted with this child; he had already intervened on his classroom antics five times since the start of the school year. It was only the beginning of November.

The small boy set his red and puffy eyes on Ichigo, his small body shuddering from the force of his sobs. Ichigo crouched down on one knee to his level but kept a good half foot of space in between them in case he needed to move quickly.

"Hey Hibiki," Ichigo said lowly and gently, "I see you are very upset right now, and that's okay. When you are ready to talk about it, I'll be right here and ready to listen."

Hibiki ran to a green plump cushion and angrily tossed his little body onto it, burying his face in the cushion to hide. Ichigo waited patiently, watching as the boy began deescalating, his crying subsided and he sucked in large amounts of air. He peeked out from under his arm at Ichigo, and Ichigo smiled kindly.

"Would you like to somewhere private to talk, or would you like to talk here?"

"Here," came the muffled reply.

Ichigo scooted in closer on his knees but still maintained space so the small boy would not feel threatened.

"Can you tell me why you got so upset?"

"Cuz I couldn't read the words in the story," the boy pouted back, pulling his arms away and sitting up on the cushion. His small face scrunched up into a scowl and his green eyes were growing stormy again.

"Which story would that be? Could we look at it together?"

The boy considered Ichigo for a moment before getting up and retrieving the book from beneath a small pile next to an overturned green plastic bin on the carpet a few feet away from Ichigo. He handed it to Ichigo with a huff.

Ichigo looked at the title and then back at Hibiki.

"Hibiki, did Mr. Asano approve this book for your book bin?"

"Yes," he answered, giving the book a dirty look.

Ichigo looked down at the book. It was Sadako and the Thousand Paper Cranes.

"Hibiki," Ichigo said gently, "Mr. Asano approved this book because it's supposed to challenge you. I want to tell you a secret about this book, come closer so I can whisper it to you."

Hibiki looked intrigued and leaned in close to Ichigo, who cupped his hands around the child's ear.

"You are only in second grade and this is a fourth-grade level book!" he whispered excitedly.

Hibiki's eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo smiled widely, watching the boy process that information.

"Hibiki, you are a very skilled reader, one of the highest in the class," Ichigo continued lowly, keeping their conversation as private as he could.

"Mr. Asano approved this book because you are ready to read more challenging vocabulary and longer books than just picture books. This is a very amazing skill for someone your age. I'm very sorry you got frustrated by some of the vocabulary, but that is how we learn new words and improve our reading skills. We cannot learn anything if we are never challenged. When you encounter a word you cannot read, it doesn't mean you aren't intelligent, because clearly you are since you are reading at such a higher level. It just means you are learning and growing your brain."

Hibiki took the book back from Ichigo and hugged it close to his chest, and Ichigo could see the relief flooding into the child's eyes. Ichigo knew from previous encounters with the child and multiple discussions about him with Keigo that Hibiki's parents were both highly intelligent individuals and put a lot of pressure on their child to excel. Unfortunately, their pressure and other factors created a child with an anxiety and perfectionist complex, driving him to emotional outbursts that could become destructive when he couldn't get things right.

The reason Hibiki was in this school was because no other school was equipped with the personel to deal with his emotional impairments. The level of his impairment was just not acceptable in other schools, especially private ones, so all the money his parents had could not buy this child the education he deserved. Ichigo was literally only one of two certified to deal with emotionally impaired children in the school. The other was their behavioral interventionist, Lisa Yadōmaru.

Lisa was a stern woman with long black hair she always wore in braided ponytail. She wore black pants suits and red rimmed glasses that flashed when she strode down hallways. The first time Ichigo laid eyes on her was in her interview panel and he thought there was no way this tiny woman, who was only 5'4" and barely 115 lbs was going to be able to handle the older kids, especially those who displayed violent behaviors. That was until she trialed for a day and he watched her handle an eighth grader who tried to hit her with a desk chair multiple times like it was no skin off her back. Everyone learned very fast to respect her because she took crap from no one.

"So, Hibiki, we can discuss with Mr. Asano some strategies you can use when you encounter a word you don't know, but I'm sure you understand that you chose to make bad decisions in the classroom when you were upset."

Hibiki frowned once more and looked down at his feet.

"So here is what we are going to do. You are going to go move your behavioral clip down and then you are going to clean up these books and apologize to Mr. Asano. You will join your classmates for math and make good choices so that your clip can move back up, because I know you are a very capable young man and one part of the day going bad doesn't mean the whole day has to. I'm sure you could do something helpful like help a friend who is struggling and that will show Mr. Asano that you are trying to turn your day around. If you can do these things, I'll come around at the end of the day with a surprise for you."

"Ok Mr. Kurosaki!" agreed Hibiki happily and trotted off to move his clip down, unfazed thankfully for the punishment with the promise of a surprise. Ichigo remained for a few moments to watch as Hibiki began sorting the mess on the floor back into the proper bins before waving to Keigo and slipping back into the hall.

Checking his cell, he saw he had five minutes to collect his worksheets off the printer and get ready for his math lesson when his students got back from art class. He took off with a sprint.

* * *

Four o'clock finally came and Ichigo trudged the four blocks to subway station to ride home. He used the 30 minute train ride to catch up emails from his Iphone, seeing one from his principal, Retsu Unohana. Principal Unohana was an extremely kind, patient woman and a great friend and mentor to Ichigo. She was requesting he come in early tomorrow to sit on an interview panel for a new physical education teacher; their previous P.E. teacher quitting last week due to the abuse experienced by the students, both verbal and physical. Not everybody was cut out to handle kids like they had at Hueco Mundo Exceptional Academy.

Their school took the kids that schools in Seireitei and Hueco Mundo could not handle or children who could not afford to go to private schools and did not get a voucher into a charter school. Unfortunately, Hueco Mundo was overrun with poverty; 85% of their students received free or reduced lunch. The ramshackle building was funded through both Seireitei and Hueco Mundo, each year receiving no more than was needed to keep it running. Anything else had to come from grants or the teacher's own pockets.

Ichigo was lucky that his father owned a health clinic, and Isshin Kurosaki was nothing if not a generous man. He offered free health services to the students by coming in twice a week to perform checkups and give free immunizations. He also donated to their extracurricular programs and saw to it that Ichigo would have whatever he needed to keep his classroom running smoothly. Often, he'd find boxes of pencils, erasers, markers, glue sticks, and packets of loose leaf paper stuffed in his mail box in the office on the days his dad worked at the school.

He typed out a reply to his boss that yes, he'd be there for the interview and pocketed his phone in favor of pulling out the daily work his students turned in to grade. He used daily work to reinforce math and reading/writing skills and it was the first thing students did when they came into the classroom for the first 45 minutes of the day. He had the front and back worksheets in a leveled system of red, yellow, and green.

His red group was working on recognizing nouns and verbs, and that capital letters started a sentence and punctuation ends a sentence. He frowned over a few of the papers, noting mentally who to pull for small group re-teaching tomorrow of the concepts. Yellow group was working on recognizing adjectives and writing a main idea sentence and a supporting detail sentence. Most of them were doing amazing. The green group had progressed to writing whole paragraphs, and were focusing on identifying the main idea, supporting sentences, and the closing idea. Some students were struggling with the order the sentences should go in and Ichigo noted them mentally as well.

The subway lurched to a stop and Ichigo discovered it was his stop. He exited the subway station up into the sun of Karakura Town and smiled. A quick 5-minute walk and he'd be home. He walked the tree line streets preoccupied as his thoughts wandered into lesson planning and assessment of his new student. Those thoughts went to the backburner as he reached the gate of his home.

He and his partner had purchased a lovely 3-bedroom condo just outside the bustling city. It was painted a deep blue with white trim and neatly shaped square hedges lined the front porch. It was enclosed completely with a black wrought iron fence. The front was shaded by a large tree from which a small wooden swing hung. He bounded up the steps, feeling the stress of the day slipping away.

However, when he crossed the threshold, that stress creeped around the doorway and brought with it some friends to slam back into Ichigo full force. There in the hall was a small toddler with sea foam green hair pulled into messy pigtails in nothing but a pair of pink underpants, covered in paint as she merrily splattered her art all over Ichigo's white wainscoting.

"Daddy Ichi!" she squealed upon seeing him, dropping her paints to splash all over the hardwood in favor of racing toward him and leaping into his arms. Ichigo hugged her tightly and planted a kiss on the only part of her forehead that wasn't covered in colorful paint.

"Nel, my sweet girl," he said when she pulled back and looked at him with her large hazel eyes, "where are your clothes?"

"I saked off daddy, so I keep my dress clean!"

Ichigo smirked, at least she had the foresight to not ruined her clothing.

"Where's Papa? Does he know you are creating art in the hallway?"

"Papa is in office, and Nel pains picsures and self so Nel has picsures on skin like Papa!"

Ichigo nodded and gave her another kiss.

"Well Nel, you pictures are beautiful sweetheart, but we only paint on paper, remember? Paints are not for the walls of the house. We are going to have to get you in the bath."

Nel's giant eyes welled up with tears.

"Nel is bad. Daddies are gonna send her away. I sorry!"

"Sshhh, enough of that," Ichigo cooed and carried her to the stairs, carefully avoiding the large splats of paint now drying on the floor as to not track it up the steps, "I'm not mad at you sweetheart and we aren't going to ever send you away. Your daddies love you very much. It's nothing that can't be cleaned up, I just want you to only paint on paper next time, understand?"

"Ok daddy," Nel sniffed as they stepped into the bathroom.

Ichigo set her in the tub and helped her out of her underpants, turning on the water and adjusting it so it was the perfect temperature. He put strawberry scented bubbles into the water flow and Nel squealed in delight as the bath began filling with foamy suds. From beneath the sink Ichigo retrieved a pink basket full of rubber duckies and toy boats, and Nel's personal favorite, a mermaid that swam if you wound up her tail.

Once she was clean and happily playing with her toys in the bubbly bath, Ichigo stripped off his now wet and paint covered dress shirt and tie. He hung it on the hook on the back of the door to remind him to drop it off to the cleaners tomorrow before work. Thankfully it was washable paint he thought to himself as he thought of all the mess he had yet to clean downstairs. His thoughts turned a little darker as he could hear his husband down the hall, playing video games in his office, oblivious to their daughter and the mess she had gotten herself into downstairs while she was supposed to be supervised by him.

Renji was Ichigo's first boyfriend all throughout college, and Ichigo fell hard and fast for the man. He was incredibly fit and was covered literally from head to toe in black tribal tattoos. Ichigo had always made fun of him in college, telling him how could he get a job like that, especially as a business major, but Renji never stopped adding to his ink. Renji also secured himself right out of college a job working at Kuchiki Industries, Seireitei's largest and most successful international corporations for computer hardware and software. He had made Ichigo eat his words in the most delicious of ways.

They had gotten married in an intimate ceremony after graduation, each of them barely in their early 20's but so sure of their love. They bought this house together, and a year ago, Ichigo convinced Renji to at least foster a child as he wanted to start a family. Renji had agreed and they had little Nel for all of six months before they finalized the adoption. She had stolen both of their hearts and Ichigo couldn't believe someone had given up such a beautiful baby girl.

Renji was phenomenal at his job, so much so that he was promoted to Vice President of his Division. He became in charge of the new branch which was developing video games. He spent a lot his at home time "beta-testing" games. Since this had happened six months ago, Ichigo was left to pick up a lot of his responsibilities as Renji suddenly seemed to not have time for them. Ichigo couldn't complain, Renji was the one who was really providing their comfortable lifestyle, but doing everything on his own was starting to spread him thin.

Ichigo drained the tub and scooped Nel up into a fluffy gray towel. He carried her to her room and let her choose what pajamas she wanted to wear. She picked a purple nightgown with a large Chappy Bunny on the front. Ichigo dried her off and slathered her in baby lotion before getting her in clean underpants and pulling the gown over her head. They sang the ABC song while he brushed her hair, a darker green now that it was wet. With another kiss to her head, he set her down to play with her doll house and took off with the wet towel.

The towel was dropped in the black wicker basket in the bathroom on the way to his husband's office. Renji didn't even hear him enter as he had on a headset and was stuffed into his gaming chair, playing some first-person shooter game.

Ichigo stood in front of the large flat screen, effectively cutting off Renji's vision and getting his character on the screen shot and killed.

Renji tore off his headset and looked sheepishly at Ichigo's scowling face.

"Hey babe," he said hesitantly.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ren, this is the second time this week that I've come home to find Nel in some sort of mess. She repainted our hallway and herself this time. You are supposed to be keeping an eye on her!"

Renji smirked.

"Well, paint is a hell of a lot easier to clean up than syrup."

"That is not the point," Ichigo hissed angrily, not wanting to raise his voice and frighten Nel who was just down the hall.

"I'm sorry, Ichi," Renji pleaded, "you know I gotta get through this. It's hopefully the final run before we can release a first playable version. It's work babe."

"I know," Ichigo sighed, "but can't you at least wait until I get home so Nel doesn't get into trouble? She only two and half, she can find trouble everywhere. It's seriously a talent of hers."

"Yeah, ok Ichi, I'll wait until you get home next time to keep the scamp from destroying the house," agreed Renji, pulling his headset back in place.

Ichigo took that as a sign that the conversation was over, and headed out of the room, his heart aching. Not so much as a kiss or a how was your day. He couldn't wait for this fucking game to hit the market so he could get his husband back.

"Hey Ichi," Renji called out and Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. He turned the doorway to see Renji's face peering around his chair.

"When's dinner going to be ready? I'm getting hungry."

The hope in Ichigo's heart died an instantous death.

"I'll get right on it after I clean the hall," he spat, but the headset was already back over Renji's ears before he could hear the anger and hurt in Ichigo's words.

* * *

 **End chapter.** _Well, what do you think? Is it interesting so far? Comments and reviews always appreciated! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Bleach or its characters.** _Hello, hello! Here is installment number two! I really hope you enjoy it. It is such catharsis for me to write this story. Every piece of it is experiences and emotions I've had in my own life. This really is a personal journey you are going to be taking with me as we go reflected through the characters, and I really want to thank everyone who supports and appreciates this work because it's really coming from a vulnerable place. But onward..._

Chapter 2

Ichigo was exhausted. He trudged up the stairs at ten p.m. and into the master bedroom, plodding across the lush beige carpet to the door that led to the master bathroom. Thank Kami for small luxuries, he thought to himself as he pulled back the glass door and leaned inside, cranking on the water. Jets streamed out from the various chrome shower heads protruding from the wall. Steam began rising as the water heated and Ichigo felt like he couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough as he shed his clothes and tossed them in the hamper; he was desperate to get his weary muscles beneath the pounding spray.

Once under the water, it was as if every muscle in his back sighed in relief. He carried all his tension in his shoulders and in his neck. He made sure to align the back of his neck up with a jet, letting his head fall forward with a groan as the water beat the soreness and soaked his hair, turning the bright orange locks into an almost auburn color. He stayed that way for a few moments before straightening out and letting the spray start working on his shoulders.

He was so out of it he didn't hear Renji enter, so when large hands encircled his hip bones and pulled him into the hard body behind him, he yelped in surprise.

"Hey babe, let me wash your back for you," Renji murmured in his ear, sending spikes of heat down through Ichigo's abdomen to his lower region.

Ichigo didn't have time to reply before the heat of Renji's body was gone and the cap was popping off the scented body wash Ichigo liked. Renji's hands began swirling the soap over his skin, Ichigo groaning in appreciation when Renji used his thumbs to push into and work at the knots in his muscles.

Renji's intentions weren't just to rub his back and help him get clean however, and Ichigo was well aware of that fact. His own intentions of taking a hot, relaxing shower were also deviating into something far from getting clean. Renji's soap slicked hands slid lower and lower until they were again at his hips, pulling Ichigo back and rubbing his hardness against Ichigo's firm backside.

Ichigo's own manhood was standing straight at attention, wanting Renji's hand to come around and take hold. Ichigo dropped his head back on Renji's shoulder.

"No teasing, I can't wait for it."

Renji's answer was a low moan, sinking his teeth into Ichigo's shoulder while simultaneously parting Ichigo's cheeks and circling his hole. Ichigo sucked in air from the bite and as soon as Renji heard the intake of breath he pushed into Ichigo up to the knuckle.

"Yes!" hissed Ichigo, pushing himself backwards, impatient. Renji let him fuck himself on the digit inside him for a few moments before stilling his moments to push a second finger in with the first.

It was a bit uncomfortable, but Ichigo ignored it in favor of the pleasure that was to come. Renji's hand wrapped around his cock and began pumping and Ichigo moaned out low and long, torn between which way to thrust his hips as pleasure crackled down his spine.

"Ngh, I want to be inside you so bad," Renji said heatedly from behind him, and Ichigo made a keening noise of agreement. Renji withdrew his fingers and Ichigo whined a little as the pleasure ceased momentarily. He didn't even ask Renji how he wanted to do it, his foot rising up to brace his body on the small knee high bench inside their shower, which at the time of sale the realtor explained it was there so ladies could shave their legs easier. Ha!

He leaned forward, his hands splayed out over the smooth gray stone tiles and thrust his ass towards Renji, who did not need telling twice. Ichigo could feel Renji move into position behind him and right after felt the blunt head of Renji's cock against his entrance. Ichigo took a breath and bit his lip as Renji pushed forward, breaching the ring of muscle and sliding in slowly.

Ichigo was never one for patience, ignoring the burn of being filled and canting his hips, trying to force Renji to go faster.

"Kami, Ichigo, you are so damn tight," Renji hissed, gripping Ichigo's hips firmly to keep Ichigo in check. Renji was always concerned with hurting him, ignoring Ichigo's scowl at being treated like he would break.

Once he was fully seated, Renji started up a pace that was much too slow in Ichigo's opinion but nonetheless sent shivers of pleasure to his gut. Renji shifted his angle into one that years of being with Ichigo ensured success and Ichigo moaned out, the head of Renji's cock rubbing over the sensitive bundle inside him.

"There, Ren, more!" Ichigo demanded, trying to not sound too much like a sex-crazed whore. In his defense, it had been two weeks since they had done any actual penetration, just getting each other off quickly here and there with hand or blow jobs.

Renji obliged him, his pace going from 0 to 60 in an instant, rocking Ichigo with the force of his thrusts. Ichigo's hands slid down the wet tiles with every hit to his prostate, his moans of pleasure echoing around the shower and causing Renji to grunt out, "Don't wake Nel!" when he was getting too loud. Ichigo removed a hand from the wall and used it as a gag, stuffing his wrist between lips and biting down to muffle his cries.

Renji's hand was back around his cock again, his thrusts getting more erratic behind Ichigo. They were both close and a well-timed thrust as Renji ran his thumb over the ridge on the underside of Ichigo's cock had him spilling his seed with a gargled cry of Renji's name. The clenching of muscles from Ichigo's orgasm ripped Renji's from him, his tattooed forehead meeting the space between Ichigo's shoulder blades as he came inside Ichigo.

They remained like that for a few moments, letting their heartrates slow and their breathing even out before Renji withdrew from Ichigo, planting a few kisses on his spine. Spent, Ichigo dared to shove off the wall and plant his foot back on the floor, so exhausted and satiated was he now that he wasn't sure he could support himself.

Renji grinned, grabbing the body wash once more and squirting himself a handful before handing it to Ichigo.

"You look like you are going to pass right out. How's that for putting you to bed?"

"Don't be smug, asshole, you enjoyed it just as much as I did. You're lucky you caught me in the shower because we both know if I was riding you on the bed it'd be your ass knocked out until morning with dried cum all over you."

Renji grinned wider.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Ichi, why don't you remember that challenge for tomorrow night then?"

"It's a date then," replied Ichigo from under the spray, rinsing off all the soap from his body.

"I'm going to bed, see you there," he said, squeezing Renji's bicep affectionately as he moved out of the water and toward the shower door. He rolled his eyes at Renji's sarcastic "MMM-HMM" and stepped out of the shower, snatching a fluffy gray towel from the rack and toweling off before heading into the bedroom.

He slid on a pair of boxer briefs and then a pair of black sweatpants, preferring to no longer sleep in his underwear or less now that they had Nel in the house, who had been known to come toddling in from her room at 3 AM dragging her giant Chappy Bunny, wanting to sleep with her daddies because she had a bad dream. He pulled back the comforter and slid in between the sheets, sighing as the pillows cradled his damp head and his body relaxed. The last thing he remembered was hearing Renji turn the shower off before he was dead to the world.

* * *

Five-thirty in the morning came way too fast for Ichigo's liking. He angrily glared at the black digital clock as he turned off the alarm quickly, not wanting to wake Renji who was sleeping on the other half of the bed. What he wouldn't give to turn those red numbers back a few hours and go back to bed. Instead, he shoved himself up from the bed and found his socks and running shoes, getting them on and pulling a long sleeve running shirt from a hanger in the closet. He topped it with the matching hoodie to his sweat pants. Once dressed, he dedicated five minutes to deep stretching.

Every morning, Ichigo ran 3 miles. Sometimes it was the only exercise he got, but he did try to get strength training in twice a week as well as go to the dojo with his old man. Physical fitness was important to him; even more so now that he had a child to care for, his health was always on his mind. Renji had the luxury of having a fully equipped work out facility built in the business building where he worked, so he tended to work out there but when his schedule allowed he'd join Ichigo and Isshin at the dojo to spar. There was nothing Ichigo loved more than sex after he'd knocked Renji on his ass. It was almost as if Renji was trying to redeem himself and loosened him up to get a little less precautious with Ichigo in the bedroom.

Ichigo had been running for years and could typically do a mile in seven minutes. Today he was pushing himself harder, trying to make it closer to five or six minutes since he needed to be to work early. If Renji helped him with Nel, it would be fine. He pulled the hood up over his head to protect his ears and jogged out of the gate from his house, headed down his normal route to the park that Nel loved to go play at. He waved to the young man that walked dogs who was all bundled up in a puffy down coat and skirted around the early risers getting coffee at the cafe he passed, his breath leaving visible little puffs in the chilly morning air.

As he made it to the park and jogged around the silent fountain, turned off for the cold season, he spotted the familiar figure in glasses he sometimes would encounter on runs. They fell in step, the other arching a brow in question at Ichigo's faster than normal pace.

"Early day," Ichigo said, "Can't keep up, Ishida?"

The other man let out a small, humorless chuckle.

"Ah, Kurosaki, an educator yourself and still no smarts I see."

Ichigo flipped him the bird, smirking at the other's disdain for his rudeness.

"Tell goat-face I say hi," he said breathily, the two of them parting ways as their routes took them in different directions. Ishida worked at the hospital in Seireitei as a neurosurgeon. When Isshin went there to treat his patients, they often encountered each other at some point. Isshin liked Ishida well enough since Ichigo and he had been friends since high school, although he didn't much get along with Ishida's father, who was the head of the Neurology.

Ichigo slowed his pace as his house came in sight, giving his heart time to come back down from the vigorous exercise. He walked into his now Crayola paint free entry way, kicking off his shoes and bounding up the stairs to get dressed. He tiptoed in the room and into the walk- in closet, closing the door before turning on the light to not wake Renji.

The lucky thing about his job was that it was semi-casual, so often he wore skinny jeans, but since he was going to sit in an interview he opted for a pair of fitted black dress slacks. Since he wore a tie yesterday, he decided he didn't need to today and wore a white dress shirt topped with a nice navy colored silk V-neck sweater his sister Yuzu had picked him out for Christmas last year. He never wore dress shoes; all the kids knew Mr. K wore Converses and had just about every color of the shoe there was. Thankfully Principal Unohana never said a word about it, if she even noticed at all, as busy as she was.

Renji's alarm went off and he fumbled with the bedside table until his hand eventually struck the snooze button, the same as he did every work day. Renji was not a morning person. Ichigo left the bedroom, but not before picking up one of his pillows and bashing Renji in the face with it, ignoring Renji's pleas for five more minutes of sleep.

Next on the list was Miss Nel, who was already awake and jumping on her bed with Giant Chappy, which was amazing to Ichigo every time he saw her do it because the bunny was nearly the size of Nel herself. It was one of the first things they'd ever bought her when she started living with them as a foster and she had instantly formed an attachment to it.

"Morning Daddy Ichi!" Nel cried a little breathlessly, ceasing her jumping to scramble down from the toddler bed in which she slept. Ichigo had decided a few months ago she was too big to be sleeping in a crib and instead purchased her the toddler bed with railing guards on the side to keep her from falling on the floor if she rolled in her sleep. She was so proud to have a big girl bed; it was all she talked about to anyone the first few weeks of having it.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Ichigo said, scooping her up into his arms and kissing her cheeks.

"Let's pick you out some clothes to wear today, but it's pretty cold so let's look for something warm."

Five outfits later, Nel was dressed in black skinny jeans with a gray long sleeved shirt and a puffy purple hooded vest that had no other than Chappy the Bunny on the back. Ichigo quickly plaited her hair into a French braid; a skill Yuzu had insisted on him learning when they first got Nel, claiming her niece couldn't just wear a ponytail all the time. Aunt Yuzu loved doting on Nel, so happy to have a little girl around to dress up and shop with.

Ichigo carried her down the stairs. Yeah, she could walk, but his legs were longer and he was in a hurry. They went into the kitchen and Ichigo was strapping her into her booster seat at the table when Renji joined them.

"Morning Scamp!" Renji said, pretending to punch her jaw. Nel giggled and told Papa Ren about her dream she had while Ichigo heated a pan on the stove and the coffee maker automatically kicked on, programmed to start brewing a pot of coffee every morning. He smiled to himself while he dropped bread into the toaster, listening to Renji and Nel banter back and forth.

"Do you want cereal or yogurt for breakfast, little one?" Ichigo asked her, cracking eggs into the pan on the stove.

"Pancakes!" was Nel's happy reply.

Oh dear Kami, not today, Ichigo thought. When Nel got her heart set on pancakes, it was extremely hard to near impossible to get her to choose something else. Ichigo thought fast.

"How about you eat something here just to get a little food in your tummy, and Aunt Yuzu can make you pancakes at her house?" Ichigo bartered.

"No," replied Nel stubbornly, "Daddy make Nel pancakes."

"Nel, I don't have time to make pancakes this morning, honey. You have the choice of yogurt or cereal to go with your toast," Ichigo reply levelly, scrambling the eggs in the pan.

"NO, Daddy make Nel pancakes now," Nel insisted, crossing her little arms across her chest.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose as the toast popped up. He dealt with defiant children all day at school, why did his daughter have to do it too?

"Some help, Papa?" Ichigo asked, grabbing the toast and putting it on a plate, going to the fridge to get the butter.

Renji was scrolling through emails on his phone and apparently wasn't hearing this exchange between Nel and Ichigo at all.

"No, Papa no good. Daddy makes Nel pancakes."

Ichigo snorted from inside the fridge, moving aside jelly, ketchup and a tub of cottage cheese he was sure was overdue the expiration date to get to the butter. She was right; Renji was hopeless at cooking. He could even burn water.

Ichigo began buttering the toast after turning the heat off the eggs. Nel chose that time to start chanting.

"Pancakes for Nel! Pancakes for Nel!"

"Nel, I gave you choices of cereal or yogurt and that is it," said Ichigo, breathing in deep and focusing on the toast.

"PANCAKES FOR NEL!" she demanded, yelling so loud her whole little face turned red.

"NELLIEL MASAKI ABARAI-KUROSAKI!" Renji roared, slamming down his phone on the table. Ichigo dropped the butter knife on the granite countertop in shock and whirled around, staring in disbelief at Renji. Nel's eyes grew large and she instantly burst into tears. Ichigo rushed to her and picked her up, cradling her head to his chest as her small body shook with the force of her sobs.

"Renji! I asked you to back me up, not blow up on her!" Ichigo hissed, rocking Nel back and forth as she clung to him, sobbing her heart out.

Renji looked ashamed of himself, pocketing his phone and standing up, coming over to the pair of them. Ichigo tried to tamp down his anger, reminding himself not everyone had the coping skills to deal with children when they got unruly. But Renji knew better than to yell at a child so small who had been through trauma like Nel.

"Nel, Nel Papa is sorry," Renji apologized, rubbing her back. She wailed louder when he spoke and clung to Ichigo as if she wanted him to absorb her into his body. Renji snatched his hand away from her, looking helplessly at Ichigo.

Ichigo turned and took her across the kitchen to the pantry where they stored the cereal. Right now Renji was the stimulus to her discomfort and she needed to be separated from it.

"Hey, it's okay sweetheart," he said, talking to her softly so if she wanted to hear she'd have to stop crying and calm down.

"Listen, baby, Aunt Yuzu is the one who taught me everything I know about making pancakes. It makes my heart so happy that you love Daddy's pancakes the best, but I promise you that Aunt Yuzu will make you very delicious pancakes."

Nel was listening, her sobs subsiding as she lay hiccupping against Ichigo's chest.

"And, I bet if you ask her super nicely, she can make you Chappy Bunny shaped pancakes. And that is something special only Aunt Yuzu can do. Daddy can only make funny shaped circles."

"R-really?" asked Nel, her watery hazel eyes finding Ichigo's, intrigued.

"Oh yes, Aunt Yuzu has what we grown-ups call culinary skills. She can even give you whipped topping and strawberries."

Nel seemed to mull that over and must have decided she liked the idea of extra sweet Chappy Bunny shaped pancakes.

"Ok, Cheerios," she said, laying her head down on Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo sighed in relief, meeting Renji's eyes across the kitchen. He was frowning and there was something in his eyes that Ichigo couldn't read, but before Ichigo could even ask what was wrong, Renji was grabbing a piece of toast.

"I gotta go, I got a mountain of paperwork to attend to before our morning meet as a division."

"Well, what about breakfast? Do you want me to put in a container for you to take?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"No, thanks Ichi, I'll just grab something at work. I got toast for now," Renji said, moving toward the hall to put on his coat.

"But it's already made Renji and the pastries you guys always have in the break room is not healthy, you know it's all sugar and empty calories," Ichigo countered, following him.

"It's fine, really Ichigo, it's not like I won't work it off in the gym," Renji said, his voice taking on a slightly irritated tone.

"Well, suit yourself," Ichigo quipped, turning on his heel and marching back into the kitchen. He shifted Nel to his hip as he poured her Cheerios in a plastic baggie for her to eat on the way to Yuzu's, closing his eyes against the sound of the front door opening and snapping shut as Renji left. He didn't even say goodbye. What the fuck just happened?

He caught sight of the clock on the coffee maker and gasped. He sat Nel down on her feet.

"Can you do Daddy a big favor and be a big girl and put on your boots and coat while I finish up in here? We are in a bit of hurry."

"Sure, Daddy," Nel agreed and tottered off to get her things.

Ichigo grabbed the coffee pot and opened the cupboard, grabbing a large thermos and dumping the aromatic liquid inside, sealing it inside with the top before returning the now empty pot to its home and switching off the machine. He scooped all the eggs into a plastic container; I'll just eat Renji's share for my lunch, he thought, a bit angry that on the morning he needed to be to work early Renji decided to waste breakfast.

The pan went into the sink and Ichigo filled it with water to soak. He grabbed his coffee and lunch, going to meet Nel who was waiting in the hall with her boots on, but no coat.

Ichigo sat his things on the small table, grabbing his own coat from the rack mounted on the wall and shrugging into it.

"How come you are not wearing your coat, Nel?"

"No coat, daddy, I wear my vest."

With that, she pulled up the hood onto her little green head, the fur framing the hood making her look like a large eyed, mini Eskimo.

Don't engage in a power struggle _,_ Ichigo reminded himself. No time for that.

"Alright," Ichigo said, wrapping his red scarf around his neck and tucking it into the front of his pea coat, "I'll wrap you in a blanket then."

He stuffed his things into his messenger bag that contained his laptop and papers from school, and slug it across his chest. He opened the hall closet and found a thick purple quilt and wrapped Nel like a burrito. He hefted her up and hurried out the door, hoping to make it on time to school after dropping Nel off to Yuzu.

* * *

 **End chapter.** _I tell you from experience, there's nothing like being in a hurry and having kids decide to be defiant! It is soooooooo frustrating! Ichi is an amazing daddy though, isn't he? He has a lot more patience than I do, although I think I'm getting better everyday with that. My oldest son is 7 and has autism, and he has taught me so much about the roller coaster that is life and parenting! Reviews and Comments always appreciated! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters.**

 _My brain is like swiss cheese. Seriously, this is a laugh at yourself moment. I went to post chapter 4 of this story, wrote all these notes to my readers in it, just to find out my dee-da-dee self had not posted chapter 3! Haaaaaaaaaa! Well, here it is, my amazing readers. Do take note of the author's notes in the next chapters, and enjoy your 2 for 1 post, after all this time! =D_

Chapter 3

Ichigo managed to squeak into the conference room with eight minutes before the interviewee was due to arrive. His face was a little flushed from his mad dash from his classroom where he dumped his outerwear, to the office; skidding across the aging linoleum in the staff lounge to toss his container full of eggs into the run down fridge before slipping in through the conference room door. Principal Unohana smiled warmly at him in greeting as he went around and shook hands with the other people in the room, Vice Principal Isane Kotetsu, Superintendent Shunsui Kyōraku, and the school counselor, Miss Haruko.

He accepted a packet of paper from Principal Unohana and sat down in a faded gray chair, disregarding everything about the applicant and looking to see where he went to school and what were his qualifications. He arched his brow upon reading _Bachelors- Major Biochemistry and Major Physical Education at Seireitei University_. Holy shit, he double majored at one of the most prestigious universities? Ok, definitely well-versed in his content area and more than likely to be able to handle high stress environments then, Ichigo thought to himself. He himself attended the education program and the university held high and rigorous standards for all their degree programs.

He read down the employment history, seeing the applicant worked throughout college at a fitness center as a life guard and swim instructor. Well, he had some type of instructional experiences then. After college, he was hired at Los Noches Research Facilities as a biomedical engineer in the pharmaceuticals division. That really piqued Ichigo's interest, and he jotted a question down on his notepad he pulled from his bag. He'd just finished when there was a knock at the door and the tiny, white haired office secretary led in the applicant.

Ichigo set down his pen and stood as the others did, looking up finally to assess the applicant and was floored. The man applying was _huge_. Not huge as in obese; the complete opposite in fact. He was about 6'2" and easily close to 200 lbs of pure muscle. He was wearing a short sleeved, crisply pressed white dress shirt that displayed a broad set of shoulders and sculpted arms; undoubtedly his entire body was fit, judging from his trim waist and the way the guy's dress trousers hugged all the right places.

And his hair…Ichigo thought his blazing orange hair couldn't be more shocking, but this guy had _blue_ hair. It literally was Caribbean blue with subtly darker highlights when the light wasn't hitting it dead on, just like clear waters. It was short and spikey, a few errant strands falling messily to his forehead. The man's eyes were only shades lighter, piercing and feline in shape, amplified by teal, cat-eye tattoos beneath both uniquely colored orbs. He had an angular jaw and high cheekbones to match.

Ichigo had to mentally shake himself, his thumb spinning the tungsten band on his left hand. Well, he reasoned with himself, there was no harm in appreciating a nice-looking man, it wasn't that often that one like this appeared. Looking at the menu was allowed, and he certainly had no intentions of ordering from it, he wasn't that kind of guy. He smiled politely and shook the man's hand, introducing himself and his title, ignoring the flush of heat he felt rush down his spine when their hands touched, quickly seating himself and busying himself with readying his notepad as the man sat down before them, ready to begin.

And so it began, Superintendant Kyōraku firing off question number one.

"Please tell us," he asked in his smooth, low voice, "why you are interested in this particular school."

The man, Jagerjaquez, Ichigo read on the paperwork, was sitting straight in his chair but looked so at ease. He remembered how nervous he felt in his interview and had to clasp his hands together to make sure he didn't wave them around when talking.

"I choose this school because I grew up here in Hueco Mundo. I know this program is fairly new, only six years old, conceptualized and brought to fruition after my public education. I was a lot like some of the students who come here: poor, a not so great family life, and mad at the world. I can tell you for certain looking back, if this school had been here in my time, I'd have been a student here. I feel that my experiences being a part of this community for most of my life gives me a great understanding and foundation for building relationships with the students."

Great answer! Ichigo mentally cheered, jotting down a quick note on his pad. He met eyes with Unohana, reading her approval so far. It was she who spoke next.

"Mr. Jagerjaquez, what do you believe are appropriate or best practices in physical education?"

Ichigo's pen was at the ready, highly interested in this answer.

"Appropriate instructional practices are those that recognize students' development and ever-changing movement abilities, as well as their individual differences. My approach is student centered; I determine where students' current skills are at, in anticipation of developing lessons that address their developmental needs. I take that data to plan and implement differentiated instruction that maximizes the potential for each student to develop in all domains in a safe, motivating environment. It is also always a priority for me to scaffold skills across grade levels."

Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! Ichigo's inner game show host was dancing in delight. If this guy kept it up, they might have found the best candidate for the position they've ever come across.

"How do you ensure the safety and well-being of the students in physical education class, particularly across multi-grade classes and, er, outside affiliations?" was asked by Miss Haruko in her quiet voice.

"Upon being chosen for the job, I will be inspecting the quality of all equipment I'm planning to use as well as ensuring the proper maintenance for said items. Students will be expected to have the proper attire to participate and will never handle any equipment or engage in any activity without being properly instructed how to do so and given time to practice the skill. My lessons are all standards-based and driven by physical maturation and skill development levels. I'm fully prepared for differentiation for any medical issues because I believe in creating an environment where everyone is included."

His eyebrow arched as he continued, "As for outside affiliations, standard school policy applies in the gymnasium. No affiliation attire allowed. I intend on doing community building activities once a month at minimum; until I meet the students and gauge the severity of situations I can't know exactly what I'm dealing with, although I'm assuming it's 6th through 8th that's experiencing the tension?"

Both Miss Haruko and Principal Unohana nodded at his question.

"Well, I have great expertise in this area as well, sharing at expense of losing this position, but I've got nothing to hide. I am ex-Espada myself."

This did not surprise Ichigo or Principal Unohana, but Miss Haruko's eyes widened considerably in shock.

Ichigo quickly cleared his throat, drawing the glacial colored eyes to him.

"Mr, Jagerjaques, how do you intend to deliver physical education to students with a variety of development and special learning needs?" Ichigo asked clearly, his eyes challenging the other. The man's eyes stayed locked to his as he answered, clearly not intimidated at all.

"All students do not necessarily practice the same skill in the same way. Differentiation of stations, equipment, and activities will be used to meet individual student needs. Ongoing formative assessment will support dynamic and varied decisions all along the instruction continuum, after all, data is an educators best friend, is it not? As you are the head of the special education department here, I'd like to put it out there that if hired, my door is always open for collaboration and constructive feedback where our exceptional students are concerned."

Ichigo nodded at him, trying to keep his face a cool mask of nonchalance. Another question was asked by the superintendent, but Ichigo was too busy signaling Unohana with his eyes, once they were free of Jagerjaquez's steely hold, to please hire this guy! If he wasn't all talk and had the action to back his words up, he'd be the perfect addition to the Academy, one who understood differentiation was part of his job as an educator and not all on Ichigo's shoulders. To have more colleagues that understood his student's needs weren't solely his problem would be a blessing to Ichigo.

Grimmjow smashed the rest of the interview, but it got down to the conclusion and Ichigo ended up beating Unohana to the million-dollar question.

"Mr. Jagerjaquez, I think I speak for all of us when I ask, why would you leave a biomedical engineering position to be a school teacher? I don't mean it to sound incredulous," he added, a little panicked the other man would find it rude.

A soft, but genuine smile came over the man's face, making him even more handsome.

"At Los Noches, I specialized in research to develop all natural work out supplements, combining two of my passions: biochemistry and fitness. I'm a firm believer in what we put in our bodies is what we get out of them, and so many products contain chemicals that aren't necessarily the best things to be ingesting. I had great success and patented my product, and it was approved by the Seireitei FDA and Organics Division. It's one of the brands paving the way for the industry."

"Now that I've achieved and am maintaining that success, I want to come back and make a difference in the place where I grew up. I've told you already I'm ex-Espada, and if you know anything about this place and these kids, you know that it chews them up alive. They need role models, people who authentically understand what they are going through and can show them that success can be achieved, that they aren't limited by their socio-economic status or learning exceptionalities. These kids more than anything need adults in their life that are going to give them a chance."

He had leaned forward in his seat, his voice hard with passion and it made his eyes shine. Ichigo felt his heart swell with comradery; that was why he was here, why he stayed in a job that was an everyday challenge and low salary. All for the kids. Miss Haruko looked like she was going to swoon and Ichigo smirked a little to himself. Kami save him when he got hired, because Jagerjaquez already had a lady admirer. And Ichigo was prepared to do whatever he needed to do to get Jagerjaquez hired.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ichigo was in the back corner of his classroom with four lift-top desks pushed together in a group. His uppermost math group was working on multiplication. They had mastered multiplication by 2s and by 5s, and were now moving onto 3s. He had his students using dry erase markers to write with right on the desktop whatever math problem they had on their card. He was demonstrating how they'd be doing their math practice as they watched.

"So, my card says 3x4," he said, holding up his card and showing it to each student. "You will make a straight line going across your desk like mine," he said as he drew with an orange marker. He waited for the students to copy what he did before continuing. "Now, you will move over on your line, leaving some space, and draw a straight line down your desk, so it makes this sort of T-shaped chart." Again, he drew and waited for the students to copy.

"Now I write my 3 on the side of the line going up and down and then were the lines cross in the corner you put your multiplication sign." While his students complied, Ichigo did a quick scan of the rest of the students who were either doing a math program on the Ipads or working on their individual math packets. So far everyone was on task.

"Excellent! Now, here's the part where everyone will have something different. My card said 3x4, so I put my 4 on the top of the line that is going across the desk. Each of you will be putting the second number on your card, so no one will have the same number on their top line." He watched as each student wrote their respective numbers.

Grabbing a plastic baggie with small, colorful plastic cubes, he grinned at his group.

"This is the fun part! Now you are going to build your math problem and figure out the answer! This is how it works. My number three is telling me how many cubes I need to have in each of my rows. 3 is how many cubes I'm putting in each row. How many cubes am I putting in each row, Jinta?"

"3," answered the red-haired boy lazily.

"Spot on, Jinta, you were paying attention! Tell your friends."

"We are putting 3 cubes in each row," he said in a bored tone but not looking at the other two kids in the group.

"We know the 3 is telling us to put 3 cubes in each row. Now, I have a 4 for my second number. The 4 is telling me how many rows with 3 cubes in them that I need to make. The second number you have, the one at the top of your chart, is telling you how many rows to make. Look at your chart and tell me, Ururu, how many rows are you going to make?"

She blushed and looked at her problem.

"I'm making 5 rows, Mr. K," she said shyly, tugging on one of her pigtails.

"Fantastic, Ururu! And you, Hitomu?"

"Seven!"

"You are all on fire today, I'm very proud! Let me show you mine as an example and I'll leave you to it. Be sure to watch how I do it. See, I need 4 rows, so I'm putting down 1,2,3,4 cubes going across. Now I need to make sure I have 3 cubes in each row. I already have 1, so I put down 1,2 more cubes. I'll do the same thing for all the rows."

Ichigo filled his desktop array and sat back to look at it.

"Now I have the answer to the problem, 3x4. All I have to do is count all of the blocks!"

He counted them and then wrote out the full equation under his array, speaking it as he wrote.

"3 times 4 equals 12!"

"Now it's your turn. When you are finished, raise your hand so I can check your work before you clear your array and make a new one. You have 10 minutes and then we are going to switch stations."

The students scrambled to open their bags of cubes and get to work, and Ichigo started walking around the room and checking answers in packets as the students finished a page, surreptitiously eying his students on Ipads to make sure they were doing what they were supposed to be. A knock at the door had everyone's eyes turning to see who it was, the student's eyes lighting up at seeing their visitor.

"Good afternoon, sixth, seventh, and eighth grade!" Principal Unohana said cheerfully.

"SURVEY!" the class collectively shouted at her.

"Well, of course, thank you for not letting me forget!"

She approached the daily survey, a cookie sheet that Ichigo mounted on the wall with a clear paper protector sleeve taped to it. Every day he typed up a new class survey and inserted it into the sleeve. When the students came in at the beginning of the school day, they used their name magnet to mark their answer to the survey. It was one of the ways he fostered a classroom community. It served as a visual representation to commonalities the students shared.

Principal Unohana made a point to go to every classroom at some point in the day to just check in and say hello. She often forgot to move her name magnet so the students in Ichigo's class had now gotten accustomed to shouting her a reminder when she appeared.

"Would you rather read one book that was 800 pages long or 4 books that were 200 pages long?" read Principal Unohana out loud.

"My my, what a hard choice, because I do love to read. If they were 4 different books, that would certainly be fun, but reading one very long story is great too. And since it's easier for me to remember to grab one book, I think I'm going to go with the one book that's 800 pages long."

She placed her magnet next to the others who had also chosen that answer, which was only Ichigo and one other student. Many students made disbelieving faces at her choice and turned back to what they were doing. She motioned at Ichigo to come over.

He joined her in the corner by the door, holding his breath and hoping for good news.

Principal Unohana leaned in close, speaking in a low, hushed voice.

"We are hiring Mr. Jagerjaquez, the panel was unanimous. I just got done giving him the formal job offer, which he accepted on one condition."

Ichigo let out his breath, but arched a brow in confusion.

"He had a condition?"

"He only wants half the offered salary, with the other half going to you."

Ichigo's mouth dropped open.

"But I don't understand! Who gives away half their salary to somebody they don't even know?" Ichigo asked back, his eyes frantically scanning his working students out of habit before falling back on Unohana.

She simply smiled.

"Well, his reasoning was that he's wealthy enough and will be putting his share back into the school and students, and he also said he understands how underpaid you must be and can tell how much you do for this school if you are regarded with enough esteem to sit in on interviews. Apparently, you made an impression."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He raked his hand through his hair for what must have been the fortieth time that day.

"So, do you accept? If so, I need you to stop by and sign a few papers after school for the financial board so we can get everything adjusted promptly. Mr, Jagerjaquez will be trialing in two days, his final hire contingent on his performance. I'm assuming it will go well, and your pay increase will be reflected in your next paycheck."

"I mean, I guess so, I certainly could do with more money, but I feel a bit weird about this," Ichigo admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Unohana smiled.

"Ichigo, there's no reason to feel guilty or weird about it. You know I haven't had the budget to give you the pay increase you've deserved for years. It's my worst nightmare that some other school will steal you away. Look at it as the increase you deserve and not where it comes from."

"It's not about the money at the end of the day. Renji makes more than enough to support us-"

"Exactly, Ichigo," countered Unohana, cutting him off. "This is exactly why you do deserve this money. I expect you in my office once your students have boarded their buses and I won't hear another word on the matter."

"Yes ma'am," Ichigo replied like a chastised child.

Unohana smirked.

"And since you decide to accept this offer, you'll have no issues with being his mentor, I'm presuming? I don't want to dump yet another responsibility on you, Ichigo, you do so much already. But he seems highly capable and I think the two of you will work well together."

"No problem," Ichigo agreed, smiling when Unohana gave him a squeeze of thanks on his shoulder and breezed out of the classroom.

Never a dull day, Ichigo thought to himself.

* * *

 **End Chapter.** _Well, well, that Grimmjow is an outstanding guy, isn't he? Comments and reviews appreciated!_ 3


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Bleach or its characters.**

 _Hello, my lovelies! The prodigal writer returns... I'm so sorry for my absence. I just pulled a 20 week semester in which I was student teaching 19 first graders by day, taking course work in the evening, and working a third shift job part time. And being a mom, and a girlfriend, and all the other required responsibilities of life! I appreciate those of you who stick with me, albeit my unreliable tendencies. However, despite whatever gaps in updating arise, this story will play out to its conclusion. It's still my baby! Please enjoy this next installment!_

Chapter 4

Ichigo was sitting at the peninsula in the kitchen working on a lesson plan for writing groups when Renji came in the door. Ichigo's tired eyes slid to the corner of the computer screen and noted it was nearly 9 PM. Renji had texted he'd be working late but this was much later than Ichigo had expected. He sipped his hot tea as he listened to Renji's footsteps carry him to family room where Nel was watching an approved cartoon. Ichigo refused to let her have more than an hour of screen time a day and was extremely selective about what she'd be allowed to view.

He could hear Nel happily chattering away to Renji and he sighed, emotions piercing through his chest like needles. He was glad Renji chose to go spend some time with their daughter but was irritated and hurt that he didn't at least get a "Hey, I'm home" or a "Hi" before doing so. What happened this morning was prickling around his brain and further irritating Ichigo. He forced himself back to the task at hand, deciding they'd talk it out before bed.

Fifteen minutes later his lesson plan was done. Ichigo shut down his computer and packed it away for tomorrow, placing his bag in the hallway before going to get Nel. He needed to get her in the bath quickly and off to bed. It was already later than he normally let her stay up but Yuzu had reported she took a three-hour nap that afternoon and he wanted her to see Renji. He walked into the family room to find Nel nestled up with Renji, who was sprawled out and asleep, his red ponytail spilling over the back of the couch as his head lolled to the side.

Mentally, Ichigo face palmed. Those needling feelings of irritation were coming back, piling up and starting to lay a wall in Ichigo's heart. He scooped Nel into his arms, whispering to her to be quiet and let Papa sleep. He frowned at himself and instantly felt guilty as he and Nel made their way upstairs. Of course, Renji would be tired; he was working so hard. Ichigo reasoned that he was just feeling bad about what happened this morning and that there was no reason to be mad.

He got his little girl bathed and tucked in bed with Chappy Bunny faithfully at her side, checked under the bed and in the closet for monsters, and made sure the nightlight was on. He kissed her goodnight and shut her door, going downstairs to collect his husband. He turned off the TV that was flashing with some cartoon show and shook Renji's shoulder.

"Renji, wake up and come get in bed," he said, shaking vigorously.

Renji's eyes snapped open and he looked around, seemingly disoriented. It was a rare occurrence that he fell asleep on the couch and Ichigo smirked at his confused expression.

"You fell asleep on the couch, let's go to bed," Ichigo repeated. Renji groaned and stretched before shoving himself up off the couch and dragging himself toward the stairs. Ichigo followed him up the stairs and into the bedroom, picking up Renji's trail of clothes as he shed them onto the floor on his way into the bathroom.

Ichigo put the clothes in the hamper inside the closet and striped off his own, fishing out a pair of sleeping pants and a ratty old shirt. The sounds of Renji brushing his teeth came from the bathroom as Ichigo went over and turned down the bed, tossing the decorative pillows to the floor. He joined Renji moments later at the double vanity, grabbing his toothbrush and squirting toothpaste on it.

"So, what was up with you this morning?" Ichigo asked, trying to keep his tone light. He met Renji's eyes in the mirror as he began brushing.

Renji spit and sighed, turning to lean his hip against the vanity.

"You are so much better with her than I am," Renji said, his words laced with defeat.

Ichigo spit in the sink and turned toward his husband.

"Renji, that's a ridiculous statement. You are a great parent to Nel, she adores you."

Renji shook his head and turned back to the sink, rinsing out his toothbrush first and then his mouth.

"Nel likes me because I'm the fun parent. But you are the responsible one, the knowledgeable one."

Ichigo bristled but took a breath before speaking.

"Renji, parenting is a team effort, just like anything we do. We have our strengths and weaknesses and most of the time we balance each other out. Nel loves you and I equally. She's a child, Renji, and children love unconditionally."

Ichigo rinsed his mouth while he waited for Renji to process what he just said.

Renji took down his ponytail and opened a drawer in the cabinet to pull out his brush. Ichigo watched as he pulled the brush through his tresses and moved over when he was done to plait his gorgeous hair into a braid. Renji usually preferred to sleep this way, claiming it was easier to get a good night's sleep if he didn't have to worry about himself or Ichigo rolling over on his hair during the night.

"I think you are just stressed from work, Ren, and it's making you feel this way," Ichigo said from behind Renji as his fingers effortlessly interlaced the hair.

"You're probably right," sighed Renji, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I'm _always_ right," Ichigo said with a scowl into the mirror, smirking when Renji spun around and kissed the scowl right off his face.

"Let's hit the sack," Ichigo said when they broke apart, wanting more of his husband but knowing they both just needed the sleep.

* * *

The next morning went more smoothly for Ichigo. Nel was in a quite agreeable state and for once Renji got up a little earlier and helped with breakfast before rushing off to work. It allowed Ichigo to arrive at the Academy much earlier than planned. He dumped his stuff in his classroom and headed down to the gymnasium.

The gym really was in a sorry state. The floor was badly in need of a refinish and the lines on the floor needed to be repainted. There were two basketball hoops at either end of the gym and neither had a net and one completely had no backboard. The tumbling mats stacked against the wall were faded and cracked.

In between the doors for the locker rooms was the equipment room, which also served as the gym coach's office. The gym was dimly lit with only one row of lights turned on, but the door to the equipment room was open and the light shone out into the darkness of the gym, signaling to Ichigo that Grimmjow was probably in there.

When Ichigo stepped into the doorway, Grimmjow was bent over a basketball rack, swearing under his breath as he poked at the deflated balls. He had a clipboard in one hand and straightened to furiously scribble something on it.

"Need any help with that?" Ichigo asked, and almost stepped back when the man turned and set his cool gaze on him.

"This is a travesty," Grimmjow growled, waving his hand around to gesture at the equipment. "There is hardly anything decent in here to use. Did you know that out of twenty jump ropes, only half are useable? The others are missing handles, have cracked handles, or are tangled in knots beyond being worth the time to untangle them. Seven barely usable basketballs out of fifteen. And the floor hockey sticks- those are a joke," he spat incredulously, his hand running absentmindedly through his tresses irritably and causing some errant strands to fall into his eyes.

Ichigo understood the frustration.

"Welcome to the Academy, Coach. Most things, if we even have them at all, are in abysmal conditions. These are the kids no one wants to care about but us. If you'd like, I can help you search for grants and funding for new equipment. I'm to be your mentor friend here in the building, so if you have questions or need anything at all, my door is always open."

"That would be great to find a grant, and I want to, but I cannot wait on a grant to go through to have the tools I need to do my job and do it right. You know as well as I do how important movement is and how much energy and frustration kids will blow off in this gym."

Ichigo thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure in the downtown shopping district of Seireitei you could find some good stuff, albeit pricey."

"Don't care about money," Grimmjow stated, his glacial eyes on Ichigo's. "I know where to go to order some stuff. You wanna go with me after school?"

"Let me make sure I have arrangements for my daughter, I'll get back to you on that," Ichigo promised. He noted the time on his phone.

"Duty calls. I'll meet you here after school, and like I said, if you need me come find me," Ichigo said, heading back out into the gym. He pretended like he didn't feel Grimmjow's eyes on him the whole way across the fading gym floor and out the door.

* * *

Ichigo's day went on without much of a hitch, his students were in a mellow mood. He could always tell when certain students were on or off their meds by their behaviors and the climate of the classroom. He happily sent them down to lunch, pleased with the day's progress. He sat down to eat his lunch in the classroom, checking his phone for text messages. Yuzu had replied that of course, she'd be glad to keep Nel longer and that she could even spend the night if he wanted her too. He grinned, he had one of the best sisters in the world.

He dug in to his food as five students came into the room, carrying flimsy white foam trays of what looked like barely edible food. He allowed anyone who got to the top or off the behavioral chart to come eat with him in the classroom and play games during recess. Ichigo on principle did not eat in the teachers' lounge, not because he didn't like his colleagues, but because the lounge was where other teachers vented and Ichigo couldn't stand hearing the constant negativity about the students. They had a hard job; but these kids deserved a lot of patience and understanding in Ichigo's mind.

When the students cleaned their trays, that was Ichigo's rule, they began pulling out board games and other things around Ichigo's room. Two students chose to build with magnatiles from his STEM cart, the other three choosing to play Sorry with Ichigo.

He let all his students pick their color token and went last. He ended up being yellow. He was glad to see his newest student, Jinta, joining in to play with his classmates and teacher. His first day was spent quite sullenly, the child's demeanor tight and guarded as he observed everything going on around him in the classroom. He barely spoke and didn't volunteer to answer any questions, but when Ichigo began giving him assessments one-on-one he participated just fine.

They were having a great time playing when one of the other students named Tatsuo pulled a Sorry card and moved Jinta's token back to the home space. Jinta angrily glared at the other boy.

"The fuck you pick my guy for?" he demanded.

"That's how the game is played, man, chill out," Tatsuo replied.

"No, that's fucking bullshit, you should've picked Mitsue's piece, it's closer to your home base, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, you freak!" Tatsuo spat back.

"That's enough," Ichigo commanded sternly. "Jinta, we don't talk to each other in this classroom with disrespect. You should apologize to Tatsuo."

"I ain't apologizing to nobody," Jinta said, shoving up from the table.

He stormed off in a huff, slamming the classroom door so hard the old wooden door rattled in its frame from the force. Ichigo whipped out his cell phone and sent out a mass alert for other teachers to be on the lookout for Jinta as he couldn't leave his other students unattended. He slid it in his pocket and eyed Tatsuo.

"I'm sorry he spoke to you like that Tatsuo, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mr. K, s'okay," Tatsuo shrugged but Ichigo noticed a tightness in the boy's shoulders and the storm clouds in his eyes. He was a sensitive boy that wanted to be everyone's friend.

"Listen," Ichigo said, checking that he had everyone's attention. "I'm not excusing Jinta's behavior, and between he and I there will be a consequence. But I want you all to try to understand what it's like to be the new kid, to come to a school where you don't know anyone and have no friends. Give him some time to adjust, okay?"

Everyone nodded, and Tatsuo looked a little relieved.

"Alright, let's get this mess cleaned up, recess will be over in 3 minutes," Ichigo said, noting the time.

* * *

Grimmjow noticed the streak of red peeking out from behind the school dumpster when he pulled his Jeep into the parking lot from running out to get a few things he needed for his office on his lunch break. He grabbed his plastic bags from the passenger seat and slowly got out of the car, taking care to shut the car door quietly. His booted feet crunched over the salt spread on the cracking pavement of parking lot to keep it from icing over, and he hunched his shoulders a bit against the cruel nip of winter breeze that found the exposed skin of his face.

The kid wore no coat and was curled in on himself. His face was pinched in a scowl that made him look angry and defiant; the look contrasted with his small body shaking from the cold that tinted his lips a slight blue and the haunted look that Grimmjow could see in his eyes. This one was tough, but he was just a kid and he had not mastered the art of keeping the emotion out of his eyes. Grimmjow stopped about five feet short of where he was huddled and squatted down, wary of making the kid more anxious with his intimidating bulk and height.

"You'll catch your death out here, mister," Grimmjow said, watching the boy trying to puff up as if the cold wasn't slashing through the thin fabric of his worn out hooded sweat shirt. "I need some help putting this stuff away in my office, and something about you makes me feel like you are a great organizer," Grimmjow said, holding up his bags of office supplies as evidence. The boy's eyes flicked from the bags to Grimmjow's face, trying to decide if it was a trick.

"Hey, whatever got you back here behind the dumpster isn't my business unless you want to share it," Grimmjow replied, trying to ease the boy's anxiety. He saw Ichigo's alert; he knew this was the run-away student. "If you want you can come help me in my office, and warm up. We don't have to talk about anything if you don't want, but I can't let you stay out here, kiddo."

The boy stood shakily and huffed an "okay" that puffed into the wintry air, making the words curl and disappear in the chilled atmosphere. His eyes slanted away from Grimmjow and he trudged into the gym with Grimmjow following a foot or so behind. Grimmjow was relieved that he got him into the gym and more pleased when the kid didn't bolt, but kicked off his tired looking shoes just as Grimmjow did, and they carried their salty, wet footwear to his office across the groaning, dilapidated wooden floor.

Grimmjow sat the bags on his dented metal desk and shrugged out of his gray woolen coat, hanging it on a hanger and stowing in a tall, thin built in closet behind his desk. He sat down in his desk chair and retrieved his gym shoes from beneath it, pulling his left leg up to rest on his right knee and sheathing his foot within the sneaker.

"Got a name, or can I just keep calling you kiddo?"

The boy thought that over with a frown. He didn't look up from the floor but he muttered, "Jinta."

"All right Jinta," Grimmjow said, tying his shoes and watching the boy inconspicuously from beneath his lashes, "if you know your shoe size, why don't you go find a pair over there in supply room while yours dry out some. Then I will let you have at organizing my desk. You probably will do it way better than I can," Grimmjow said with confidence.

"You're not going to take me to the principal's office?" the boy asked incredulously, his eyes quickly flashing to Grimmjow in disbelief.

"Is that what you want to do? I'm a firm believer in a man owning up to his wrong doings, Jinta, but I will leave all the choices up to you."

Jinta hesitated, not really sure what to make of the gym teacher right now. He edged toward the back room and Grimmjow paid him no attention, just calmly went about getting his shoes on. When the boy came back with a pair of black sneakers on that had seen better days, Grimmjow got up and wordlessly offered the boy his chair. He watched the boy inch toward it, tensing as he got within Grimmjow's range of reach, not relaxing as he seated himself in the padded leather chair.

Grimmjow frowned to himself, disturbed.

"I'm going to go out and set up for my end of the day class. If you need me, you go ahead and holler. I'm Mr, J, by the way," Grimmjow said, and strolled out into the gym, leaving the boy to his devices.

He reached into his track pants and pulled out his phone. His fingers flew over the screen, texting Ichigo and the principal in a group message that he had Jinta and would bring him back to class when he was finished up in the gym. He waited until he got a thumbs up emoji from Ichigo and a "Thank Kami" from the principal before going around and setting the gym up for Mission Impossible.

He was just finishing dragging the last tired, cracked and peeling tumble mat into place when Jinta's figure appeared in the doorway of his office, the juxtaposition showing off how small the red-headed kid really was. Grimmjow walked toward him, stopping again about five feet from the kid, and squatted down so he was eye level, even though the kid wouldn't meet his gaze.

"You know what I like to do when I'm frustrated, or I need some time to get my thoughts in my head unjumbled?"

"Nah," answered the kid, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt.

"I like to exercise. Big surprise right, with me being the gym coach and all. Would you like to take a couple laps with me around the gym? I want to get warmed up before the seventh and eighth graders come in here and wreak havoc."

"Alright," the kid said apprehensively and followed Grimmjow further out into the gym.

He mirrored Grimmjow's stretches, his eyes flashing over to watch how Grimmjow did it and then away while he replicated the form, wordlessly mouthing the numbers while Grimmjow did a ten count for each stretch. He jogged next to Grimmjow, who let him set the pace, and noted how the kid was holding the form the Grimmjow had, as if he was raised by a world class runner. Most kids his age just took off pell-mell, not caring how they held their body or where their feet were landing. Grimmjow let a slow, wide grin stretch across his lips as he noticed the boy's eyes flutter over him in rapid, assessing flickers and matching everything he did.

They ran three laps around the gym and Grimmjow slowed his pace, easing from a jog into a brisk stroll. Jinta, of course, followed his lead, and they set out for another 3 laps of just walking.

"Jinta, that was great running form. For a boy your age, that's really impressive," Grimmjow commented genuinely. He watched a soft pink blush stain the boy's cheeks, and Jinta just scoffed and shoved his hands into his sweat shirt pocket, refusing to look at Grimmjow.

 _Probably not complimented a whole lot_ , Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Well, I was thinking of getting some sports clubs up and running here. You should join if I can get a track club started and someone to coach it."

Jinta was quiet, strolling next to Grimmjow. Grimmjow let him process his thoughts and waited to see if the boy would answer or not.

"Mr.K runs," Jinta said.

"Does he? I'm new to the school, I don't know much about Mr. K except that he's very friendly and hard working."

"Saw his shoes, like yours, sticking out of duffle behind his desk."

Grimmjow considered this information for a moment.

"Do you think I should ask Mr. K if he'd coach track?"

Jinta just shrugged. They were nearing their last lap and Grimmjow had a class coming in ten minutes. He was feeling a little pressured. He wanted to figure this kid out, but the kid had to take him up on the offer of help and comradery Grimmjow was trying to set up.

 _Well, here goes the shot in the dark._

"So, if Mr. K is your teacher, how come you were not in his class?"

Jinta was silent. Grimmjow watched the kid's face from the corner of his eye as they finished their lap and started toward his office. There was a stony mask of apathy but Grimmjow had a feeling the gears were spinning overtime in the kid's head, assessing whether he should give any inclining of trust to Grimmjow.

 _Come on kiddo, let me in_ , Grimmjow pleaded in his mind silently.

Grimmjow sat in his chair, the leather conforming to his backside and pulled out his desk drawer, which squeaked grotesquely and reminded Grimmjow that he'd forgotten to add WD-40 to his list. His brows just about disappeared into his hairline.

Jinta had unpacked both sets of pens. The blue pens were placed together in one space, black in another. The small boxes of paperclips were arranged neatly by size. The tape rolls and thumb tacks had their own space, as did the two bottles of white out and slim boxes of extra staples. There was still plenty of space in the middle of the drawer for anything else Grimmjow wanted to add. On top of his desk sat his stapler, and next to it was a tower of post-it notes, arranged in what looked like the closest order to ROYGBIV as Jinta could get with the colors in packages Grimmjow bought. One blue pen and one black pen sat neatly next to it, should Grimmjow need to jot down a note.

"Wow, you did a fantastic job, I knew I was right about you!" Grimmjow complimented. "I would've just dumped it all in here most likely."

Jinta bit his bottom lip at that and crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

"Order," he said.

"Excuse me?" Grimmjow asked, not sure if he heard the kid right.

"Order," Jinta said a little louder, and with an edge to his voice. "I need order. Things have to be right, done right."

Grimmjow nodded in understanding.

"Can you tell me what happens when things aren't in order, Jinta?" He kept his voice low and gentle, feeling like he was treading on thin ice.

Jinta squeezed his arms, his fingers biting into the fabric of the sweatshirt, enough to make Grimmjow believe the boy was going to leave bruising marks on himself.

"It's like," Jinta started, and Grimmjow watched the confusion dance across the boy's face as he struggled for the words, "it's like a thousand bees buzzing in my head, and an itchy feeling, but inside of my skin. I have to fix it, the thing that's wrong, and if I can't, it just gets louder and itchier and I want to tear off my skin, or put my head through a wall. So, I run, I get away from the not right thing because if I don't…"

The kid's voice trailed off in exasperation and Grimmjow's heart lurched in his chest.

"How do you feel now? Do you think we can go talk with Mr. K now?"

Jinta dropped his arms and hung his head.

"Yeah, ok," he replied, sounding physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted.

* * *

 **End Chapter.** _Well, there it is! Comments and reviews are always appreciated! 3_

 _*On an unrelated note, I wanted to ask if any of my readers are Stony fans? (Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark aka Captain America/ Iron Man) I have always been a fan of Tony Stark, so much so that I'm trying to convince my boyfriend to name our next son, if we have one, Anthony Stark. Haha (but really I'm serious). Anyway, I have stumbled on this ship, and I'm so on board with it. Obsessed is probably the best way to describe it, lol. I've been considering trying my hand at it...but I'm nervous because honestly, all I know about Marvel comes from the movies and from being previously married to a comic book nerd for 7 years (that's how we referred to him, that's not meant to be offensive to anyone). Do you think it's a good idea, or is it poser-ish?_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Bleach or it's characters. This is a work of fiction and I make no monetary gains.** _Hellooooooooooo, my lovies! I'm so incredibly sorry for having kept you waiting so long for an update. I swear this story isn't going by the wayside. RL gets in the way sometimes, and a lot has been happening to me! I am hired as a teacher for students with Emotional Impairments for the next school year, but the kicker is I will not know what grade or school until August! Crazy! I graduate college in 3 weeks! It's finally happening! I feel like I've been in school my whole life, seriously. Thank you to all of you for your understanding and support. GrimmxIchi is a dying ship I feel like, so I'm going to keep it alive as long as I can! I re-vamped this chapter, because I didn't like how I left it off at the end. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

Ichigo looked up from his projector when Grimmjow appeared, his strong stature filling the entire doorway. Jinta was with him, looking at the ground with a slight frown but looking to Ichigo's eyes calmer than he'd ever seen the boy. He caught Grimmjow's eyes and tried to convey with his own the gratitude he felt for what Grimmjow had done for his student, and his respect.

When Ichigo's eyes met his with that look, Grimmjow suddenly forgot how to breathe. Ichigo's eyes were warm and radiating emotion that he wasn't used to being reflected at him by others. Grimmjow's analytical orbs noted the way Ichigo's eyes would darken from a warm honey color to a melted caramel when he happy. That information got filed away in a suddenly large compartment in his brain labeled 'Kurosaki'. A tingling of pride in his chest red flagged the file; Grimmjow wanted Ichigo to always look at him like that. Why, he couldn't pin point that, but Ichigo's respect and opinion of him mattered greatly to Grimmjow even though they barely knew each other.

All of this was going on in a matter of milliseconds in Grimmjow's mind, and outwardly he just grinned as Ichigo called for the class to welcome Jinta back, and a chorus of seven voices rang out in greetings. Jinta shuffled to his desk, but Grimmjow noted a small quirk in the corner of his mouth that was a beginning of a smile. Ichigo instructed them to continue working on their timeline while he talked with Coach Jagerjaquez.

Ichigo met him just outside the door, leaving it cracked just enough that he could hear what was going on and positioning himself so he could monitor his students through the small rectangular window in the door. He turned to Grimmjow eagerly, his movement causing Grimmjow to catch a whiff of his cologne, something that was an homage to sandalwood, creamy and smoky with a twist of cocoa. _Completely fitting_ , Grimmjow thought.

"So, what happened?" Ichigo queried, his voice a hushed whisper.

Grimmjow made his tone match Ichigo's.

"I found him hiding behind a dumpster in the staff parking lot. Thank Kami I went out to get some things on my lunch time, or that kiddo might've frozen to death."

Ichigo raked a hand through his hair in distress, and Grimmjow tried not to focus on how the shorter male absentmindedly sucked in his plump lower lip and worried it with his teeth. While Ichigo's eyes scanned his class, lingering on Jinta working diligently, Grimmjow went to war with himself.

 _Get a grip, dumb fuck_.

Grimmjow's eyes caught the band on Ichigo's hand, the same band he spotted even before he shook Ichigo's hand at the interview. He was painfully aware Ichigo was very far removed from the market, and blamed his temporary insanity on the very long and embarrassing sexual dry spell he was in.

 _That's not an excuse to ogle your co-worker. Your very married, with a family, co-worker. Be better than that._

Ichigo's eyes were on him again, waiting expectantly for the rest of the story.

"I just got him to come in and organize my desk for me. And that's something he's insanely talented at. He told me he needs order, things have to follow rules and order or it's like a thousand bees in his head and an unbearable itching beneath his skin."

Ichigo's eyes went round with disbelief.

"He said that?"

"He did. All the while he was telling me this, he was trying to rip the skin off his arms through his sweatshirt. Almost as if he was punishing himself. And something else, I noticed him be very tense and on guard when he moved around me during the time he thought he was in trouble. You might want to keep an eye on that."

"Cheese and rice," Ichigo groaned, his concern for his student soaring to unprecedented heights. He looked up to see Grimmjow looking at him funny with an eyebrow arched in amusement.

"What?" asked Ichigo, and then he flushed with pink when he realized why the Coach was now grinning at him.

"Little ears at home, so you know, child-proof swear words," he explained, nonchalantly scratching the back of his neck and trying to will away the blush he could feel heating his cheeks.

"No judgement here, I just haven't heard that one before," commented Grimmjow. His face slid back into serious mode.

"Autistic?"

"Afraid so," admitted Ichigo, impressed Grimmjow seemed to know his stuff.

"Well, I exercised with him a bit, and it really seemed to even him out, in my opinion," Grimmjow shared. "He's amazing at being able to pick things up immediately by observation. He matched my running form as if he was a trained Olympian."

"Not surprising," Ichigo commented, "I have yet to find an assessment that he hasn't aced. He's in sixth grade but I'm roughly estimating him to be around tenth grade material. He's gifted. Boredom with material might be some of his reasons for landing in here."

"Could be. He also made a comment about me not sending him straight to the principal. Not to tell you how to do your job, but as far as consequences go, I'd try to avoid sending him there unnecessarily."

Ichigo nodded and let out a sigh. His face brightened soon after, and he clapped a warm hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and gave a slight squeeze.

"Thanks, Jagerjaquez. It's only your first day and you've already been an amazing help. I'll see you afterschool in the gym, my sister is going to take my daughter for the night."

"Ok," was Grimmjow's eloquent reply, and he mentally face palmed at his idiocy. Ichigo just tossed a lopsided grin at him and slipped back through his door, leaving Grimmjow to haul ass back to the gym before his next class got there.

Cheese and rice indeed.

* * *

Ichigo's Converse squeaked across the gym floor and brought him to Jagerjaquez's office to loiter in the doorway. Grimmjow was hunched over in his chair, tightly lacing his black leather motorcycle boots. Sometime in between the last bell and now Grimmjow managed to change out of his athletic wear and into a dark washed pair of skinny jeans, a deep navy thermal that stretched tight across the expanse of muscles in Grimmjow's chest, and topped it off with his woolen gray pea coat and matching beanie hiding his shock of blue hair.

Grimmjow's handsomeness reminded him of his own husband's gorgeous features and made him painfully aware of how he was pining for Renji. He'd sent multiple texts throughout the day to Renji's phone yet got no reply. He knew Renji was incredibly busy, but it hurt his heart to think that Renji might not even be thinking of him at all if he wasn't even worth a quick kissy emoji in reply.

Grimmjow stood up and Ichigo smirked deviously.

"I was looking for the coach. You haven't seen him, have you? He looks exactly like you but dressed in more comfortable attire."

Grimmjow shot him an affronted look.

"My clothes are comfortable, thank you, I just didn't want to go downtown shopping in gym clothes, so I brought a change of clothes with me."

Ichigo's smirk widened.

"Ooo, Grimmjow, you didn't have to dress up to go shopping for basketballs," he said, his voice syrupy with laughter.

Grimmjow scowled.

"Your just jealous that I look better than you."

"Tell yourself whatever helps you sleep at night, Jagerjaquez," Ichigo quipped, shifting his black messenger bag to a more comfortable position on his left shoulder. "You ready to go? It's a long train ride."

"Keep your pants on, I'm coming," Grimmjow grumbled, grabbing his duffel bag and following his mentor out of the gym and into the cold afternoon.

* * *

"So, tell me more about yourself. We can use this time to get to know each other better," Ichigo suggested, standing so he was facing Grimmjow as they both gripped the steel triangular handrails hanging from the ceiling in the subway car.

"I'm an open book, Kurosaki, whatcha want to know?" Grimmjow replied with a wide grin that flashed insanely white, perfect teeth.

"We'll start with blue pill material, you know, the usual stuff. Past times, favorites, blah blah."

"Alright, well, in case you haven't guessed, I'm a work-out fanatic. I'm on a strict HIIT workout regimen. Never skip a day. You look like you stay in shape too," Grimmjow commented, but being really careful with his gaze when he looked at Ichigo to gauge his reaction. He really wasn't meaning it to sound like he was hitting on him.

He was pleased when Ichigo flushed a little out of embarrassment. Kurosaki's modesty was endearing.

"Yeah, I try to get a run in every morning. I strength train too, but I'm not on any serious regimen like you, because I'm not a masochist."

Grimmjow chuckled at that, and Ichigo grinned back.

"I am, however, a Godan in Kendo. We have a family owned dojo in Karakura Town that I try to get to about 2-3 times a week. I spar with my old man and my uncle, and sometimes my little sister Karen."

"That's badass, Kurosaki. I'd love to see that sometime. I learned professional boxing when I was younger, never competed or anything, but I had trainers."

"Hey, you're welcome anytime. Any of us would be glad to teach you some basics."

Grimmjow arched a brow.

"You just mean you want to inconspicuously drop my ass on a mat."

Ichigo gave an insolent grin.

"You backing down from a challenge, Jagerjaquez? It's ok if you're scared."

"You are on, strawberry boy, you just tell me the time and place."

Ichigo bristled.

"Oh, you are so dead. I'm going to wipe the floor with you for calling me that."

Grimmjow's grin grew a little manic.

"Touched a nerve huh?"

"Don't apologize now. I need that fuel to kick your giant ass down a few notches."

They both smirked at each other, the bonds of friendship starting to weave together.

* * *

Ichigo followed hot on Grimmjow's heels through the shopping district of Seireitei as they weaved around the crowds of people swarming around. They were headed to the mall to Imperial Sports, the largest sporting goods chain in the area. Ichigo had asked Grimmjow why he didn't just order things online.

"Cuz, Berry-boy, these kids deserve the best. You can't know what you are really getting until you see it with your eyes and touch it with your own hands. Sort of like a try it before you buy it type of thing. Also, since I'm funding this, I want to make sure I'm getting the best bang for my buck and getting these kids' stuff that is going to hold up for a few years."

Ichigo couldn't even be mad about his new nick-name with an answer that honest.

The mall was teeming with shoppers trying to get a jump on the holiday season. It was fun to see all the pretty decorations hung throughout the shopping center. Large "snow globes" in red and gold colors hung from the ceiling in the mall's atrium, each with its own theme inside. Twinkling lights and trees uniquely adorned put Ichigo in a cheerful mood. He even hummed along to the Christmas tune playing in the elevator, ignoring Grimmjow's amused smirk.

When they entered Imperial Sports, Grimmjow marched straight up to the service desk. The teenaged girl working the counter nearly swooned when Grimmjow leaned against the counter and hit her full force with his eyes and charm.

"Hey there, Miss, I don't mean to be a bother. I know it's holiday season and all you employees are working harder than ever, really, they should give you a raise."

The girl giggled, a light blush smattering across her cheeks.

"What can I help you with, sir?"

"Well, see, the thing is, I'm here to do some massive shopping. I kind of need an employee that can show me where everything is and keep a running list of what I want and the quantity I need. Would that be a problem?"

"No sir! Give me a moment, I'll find someone right away!"

Like that, she was off into the back room, Ichigo could see her with a walkie talkie and gesturing wildly while she talked. Grimmjow had the nerve to smirk at Ichigo, who rolled his eyes.

"That's criminal, Grimmjow."

His grin only widened.

"What's the use of having these good looks if I can't put them to use?"

Ichigo snorted.

"With great power comes great responsibility," Ichigo quoted impishly.

"Ok, Uncle Ben," Grimmjow said with chuckle.

Ichigo stuck his tongue out Grimmjow instead of flicking him off. They were in public with families around.

The girl came back out to tell Grimmjow someone was on their way to help them. He thanked her, all syrupy smooth, and the poor girl's blush got worse. Ichigo just shook his head and crammed his hands into his pockets while they waited off to the side of the counter.

The wait was short as they were approached by a short, middle-aged male. He was wearing the red jersey like shirt that said Imperial stretched over a slight paunch and tucked into black pants. He wore a keycard badge that read assistant manager. He introduced himself to Grimmjow and Ichigo as Shoda.

Grimmjow stood to his full height and the man stepped back a little. Ichigo couldn't blame him; he and Grimmjow probably were like giants to him. He couldn't be more than 5'4" at best. Grimmjow threw a "Happy Holidays" and a winning smile to the girl at the counter before turning and narrowing his gaze on the assistant manager. Ichigo watched the girl steady herself against the counter, looking as though she'd faint. Grimmjow clapping his hands together snapped his attention back to the task at hand.

"Right, first off, let's start with tumbling mats."

"Of course, sir," Shoda said, bowing quickly and gesturing them to follow him. He led them to the left side of the store, passing through the men's athletic wear, the weight lifting equipment, to a back wall full of mats. Shoda began talking about the different brands the store carried and which were the best sellers. Ichigo wasn't sure Grimmjow was even listening; his eyes were raking over the selection and he walked over and grabbed one off the shelf, dropping it to the floor.

He bent and began unlacing his boots.

"Take your shoes off, Berry-boy. I want your opinion on these mats too."

Shoda looked at them like they grew two heads, spluttering a bit while Grimmjow climbed on the mat and walked across it, then jumped up and down.

"Come on," he gestured to Ichigo, who reluctantly climbed on. He was pleasantly surprised to find the mats were thick and well made, with just the right amount of give to them. He let loose a jump to see how it would be landing. He found the landing to be perfect.

"Hey, Berry, take me down on this thing real quick," Grimmjow said, while Shoda took a few steps back from them and began to look very nervous.

"What?" Ichigo asked disbelievingly.

"Well, I gotta know how it's going to feel when the kids authentically fall on these things. Since it's my experiment, I didn't think it fair to knock you on your ass."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he scowled, tearing off his messenger bag and sitting it down carefully.

"Just remember you asked for this," Ichigo warned.

Grimmjow just grinned and Shoda began biting his nails.

"Right arm out like you're going to deflect a punch," Ichigo instructed, shedding his coat and dropping it on his bag. Grimmjow did as he was told while Ichigo bent down and stretched a ten count to his toes. He came up and did a few shoulder rolls, and then swung his arms in and out from his body, stretching his shoulders, back and chest. A couple of neck rolls, and then he paused long enough to smirk at Grimmjow before charging toward him.

Ichigo snatched Grimmjow's right wrist in his right hand, quickly ducking and turning while using his other hand to grab Grimmjow's left arm. His hand slid down quickly to secure Grimmjow's left wrist and now that he was twisted around, Grimmjow's arms made an X shape across Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo used the momentum of his spin to bend forward and hoist all 200 pounds of Grimmjow up off his feet and flying over Ichigo's shoulder to be slammed on his back and ass into the mat. The smack it made echoed through the aisle.

Shoda whimpered and Ichigo grinned down into Grimmjow's shocked face.

"Fuck! I didn't think you had it in you, Berry," Grimmjow groaned, pushing himself up into sitting position and taking Ichigo's offered hand to get back up on his feet.

"I told you, you asked for it. Kendo isn't the only thing I'm trained in," Ichigo said, going to gather his things from the ground.

"You are chock-full of surprises, aren't ya, Berry-boy?"

"You done testing that mat? I can show you more," Ichigo replied haughtily, shrugging back into his coat.

That manic sort of smirk came back on Grimmjow's face.

"I'll take a rain check on that, Berry-boy. I'll take 20 of these," he said turning to Shoda, who seemed to pale about 2 shades. The man quickly pulled a small scanning device from his pocket and scanned the bar code of that mat Grimmjow selected and punched in the quantity. He nodded to Grimmjow that it was done.

"Great! Now let's see the basketballs, please," Grimmjow said, hoisting the mat back onto the shelf. They followed as Shoda scampered off, seemingly in a hurry to get them out of the store before they broke something or each other.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Ichigo was sure Grimmjow purchased enough stuff to fill an entire delivery truck. He was way too polite to ask how much money Grimmjow just dropped in there, but he was roughly estimating it was an easy 20K. Grimmjow didn't even bat a lash, signing off on the paper work for the billing and delivery like he was bored. He thrust the clip board and pen back into Shoda's trembling hands and caught Ichigo's eye.

"I'm starving. You want to grab something, or do you need to get home?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"My sister is keeping my daughter overnight. I'm free for a while."

"Excellent! I know this restaurant that has the most delicious Tsukune. Let's go!"

They took the train to the district that was next to Karakura, and Grimmjow all but dragged Ichigo by his coat sleeve to this cozy little restaurant on a quaint side street. Grimmjow took them to a dimly lit back corner where a table for two sat, two pristine white plates with tented red cloth napkins sitting at the ready. A stoic middle-aged waitress bustled over with hot green tea and white porcelain cups and then away again so they could decide from the menu on the center of the table.

The aromas in the restaurant tantalized Ichigo's senses. His stomach made an embarrassing grumble and he realized it had been a long time since he'd eaten. His half-eaten lunch had lay forgotten this afternoon with what had happened with Jinta. He eyed the menu.

"What's good here?" he asked Grimmjow, who had stripped off his jacket and his woolen beanie and was tousling his cotton candy locks with one hand.

"I swear by the Tsukune. I kid you not, Berry-boy, it's the best in the land."

"I'll trust you then, that's what I want."

Grimmjow's grin came easily and he signaled the waitress, putting in their order while Ichigo removed his coat and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"I'm just going to check in on my daughter," Ichigo said. He hated it when people were on their phones during meals and didn't want Grimmjow to think he was being rude.

"Sure," Grimmjow said, and poured tea for the both of them.

Ichigo fired off a quick text to Yuzu and then another to Renji, who had been silent all day. Ichigo tried to ignore the prickling hurt that scraped through his chest, using Yuzu's quick reply to distract him. She sent a selfie of herself and Nel playing doctor with stuffed animals and Ichigo's aching heart swelled with love.

Grimmjow was happy to watch Ichigo's frown melt into a gentle smile that softened his features and made him look so young.

"So how old?" he asked.

"Two and half," answered Ichigo, looking up.

"Well, come on, show me a picture," Grimmjow encouraged and Ichigo grinned, flicking through his phone to his favorite picture of Nel. He handed Grimmjow his phone when he found it.

"That's my Nel," he said, voice laced with pride.

Grimmjow looked at the picture and couldn't help the wide smile that broke out over his face. The little girl had a mop of wavy, sea-foam green hair and giant hazel eyes. She had her arms wrapped tightly around what looked to be a giant sized Chappy bunny and had giant smile.

"She's utterly adorable. She must get that from her mother, she doesn't look a thing like you," Grimmjow said with a smirk, passing the phone back.

Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, she must get it from her mother. I wouldn't know. We adopted Nel out of the foster care system. I never met her paternal parents."

"Oh wow, that's amazing Ichigo," Grimmjow said, giving Ichigo an appraising look. "You are kind of young, I would have never guessed adoption."

"Well, it's the only way my partner and I were ever going to have a child," Ichigo said, putting it out there and then taking a sip from his tea, watching Grimmjow surreptitiously from beneath his lashes. He caught no signs of homophobia and Grimmjow just continued like someone he hardly knew just told him he was gay. That was…good.

"That's awesome, Ichigo. She sure is a lucky little lady. There's lots of kids left out in Hueco that need loving, good homes. What does your husband do?"

"Renji is the Vice President of the video game development department at Kuchiki Industries."

Grimmjow whistled, impressed.

"It's what he loves, and he's absolutely phenomenal at it," Ichigo said, keeping his voice light despite the pull in his chest.

He was saved by the arrival of the food; the waitress deposited two steaming pots and pairs of chop sticks before bowing and scurrying off. It looked delicious and smelled even better. He moved aside the napkin and unwrapped a pair of smooth wooden chop sticks, serving himself some of the meatballs on his plate.

Grimmjow was watching him, his brow arched with interest while Ichigo picked up a meatball, blew on it to cool it, and popped it in his mouth. Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed as the flavors burst across his taste buds, a low, delighted groan seeping out as he chewed. His eyes snapped open to find Grimmjow's when he swallowed.

"You were not kidding, Grimmjow, these are utterly fantastic. Never tell my sister, because she's really the best cook I know, but I've never tasted anything like this."

Grimmjow straightened in his chair with mock arrogance.

"You don't know this about me yet, Berry-boy, but I have great taste and my ideas are always the best."

Ichigo didn't even argue, just happily continued to stuff his face. Grimmjow followed suit, doing his best to ignore the way Ichigo's small, happy noises over the food were prickling over his senses and sending tendrils of heat through him. When they had eaten enough to feel like they weren't dying of starvation, conversation easily picked up where it left off on the subway ride. Grimmjow was telling Ichigo how he and his friends played basketball like fiends as kids and how he never dropped the habit, inviting him to come play sometime at the rec center.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun! I can't promise I'll be great at all; it's been some years since I played basketball," Ichigo admitted sheepishly, leaning back in his seat with a satisfied air, his stomach too full to possibly eat another bite.

Grimmjow was about to make a witty retort when Ichigo's phone vibrated on the table. Before Ichigo could grab it, the device vibrated a few more times, the screen lighting up as Ichigo received a barrage of text messages. Ichigo's face lit up when he saw who it was from.

"It's Renji. I haven't heard from him all day," Ichigo said apologetically, cradling his phone in his palms as it continued to vibrate with text alerts.

"No, go ahead," Grimmjow assured, careful to keep his tone light and tamping down the strong wave of disappointment that the night was over. Ichigo's smile of gratitude washed over him, warming him like rays of springtime sun, and he smirked back hopelessly, gesturing to the waitress for the check while Ichigo turned his attentions back to his screen.

The waitress appeared quickly with the bill and Grimmjow deftly slipped her his credit card. She was gone again by the time Ichigo looked up. He began reaching for his wallet, but Grimmjow tutted in disapproval.

"No way, Berry-boy. This one is on me," Grimmjow insisted, his tone leaving no room for argument.

That warm smile was back again on Ichigo's face, and Grimmjow was unnerved to realize that he was doing everything he could to get that smile directed at him. He busied himself with putting on his coat, mentally berating himself for being a stupid idiot who couldn't keep himself together for two seconds all because of some guy's smile. What even was his life right now?

Ichigo finished bundling himself up while Grimmjow received his card back and exchanged pleasantries with their waitress. Renji had shared with him great news; he had been in meetings and conference calls all day because they had finalized the game and were preparing its launch. It was a pivotal time to launch a new video game, with the Thanksgiving holiday just a few weeks away and Christmas looming around the corner. Careful planning would boost what looked to be an already handsomely large figure in sales, according to Renji.

Ichigo barely registered the cold as he trailed alongside Grimmjow to the train station. He had already typed out his congratulations and explained that Nel was staying at Yuzu's for the night, asking if Renji wanted to Netflix and chill when he got home with a suggestive winky face emoji. He pocketed his phone as their feet crunched over salt and snow, their legs making quick work of the short walk to station.

"Everything ok?" Grimmjow asked, giving Ichigo a sidelong glance.

"Yeah, I guess they are finally ready to launch the game they've been developing, so Renji has been incredibly busy being tied up with everything that goes with that. It's his first launch, so I guess neither one of us know what to expect but it's a really big deal," Ichigo explained, unable to keep the relief from bleeding into his tone.

Grimmjow picked up on it, but for once wisely stopped his mouth from commenting on it. It was not his business to get into Ichigo's affairs with his husband's job. If Ichigo wanted to talk to him about it, that was one thing, but he wasn't going to exploit what he was beginning to realize was a sore spot for Ichigo.

"Well, that's really somethin,' to see hard work come to fruition. It will be an excitin' time for you guys," Grimmjow answered with all the happiness he could muster.

"Yeah, it will be," Ichigo replied with a grin as they walked into the station.

"Well, thanks for shopping and hangin' out with me. Guess we better get home and rest up for tomorrow."

"Anytime, Grimmjow. It was fun; thank you for a wonderful evening," Ichigo replied, his voice warm with genuine happiness.

"Well, my train will be leavin'. See ya' tomorrow; sleep well, Berry-boy."

Grimmjow smirked when Ichigo stuck his tongue out childishly. He turned to board his train, keeping up a constant stream of _don't look back_. He found a secluded place to sit once in the car and put his face in his hands, scrubbing down his face harshly.

 _I'm such a fucking idiot_.

* * *

 **End chapter.** _Uh-oh. Grimmjow's been struck by an arrow of loooooove. Naughty boy. Ichigo is married! . Comments and reviews are always appreciated! 3_


End file.
